


I want you to be brighter than sunshine.

by kurasio



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:45:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17832338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 哥，嘿，不要緊張。Joshua以為他那樣說了，然而沒有。Vernon小心地從地板上坐起，然後再撐著膝蓋站起，所有的步驟都那麼俐落。Joshua眨了眨有些乾澀的雙眼，Vernon走向他時不再帶著玩味的笑意，然後他們之間就只剩下一步的距離。





	I want you to be brighter than sunshine.

  
  


Vernon躺在那裡，閉著雙眼太過精緻。

他知道那雙眼是多麼清澈，或者漂亮的臉蛋大笑起來像是某種揮霍，或者他如此溫暖。

Vernon是，不是別的，只是這樣而已。

 

Joshua回到宿舍已經是凌晨了，他踮著腳走過客廳，深怕將睡著的人從睡夢中吵醒。一邊覺得有些好笑卻還是連呼吸都放了輕。然而Vernon總是睡得很淺。

他大抵都還記得，不是很難的事。

他想大家都是如此。

Joshua不免要想起初見面的時候，Vernon頂著洋娃娃的臉，開口卻吐出標準流利的韓語。他有些吃驚，隨即掩飾了過去，但什麼都逃不過那雙眼睛。Joshua原本以為他跟Vernon會是靠近的，因著一些連自己想起都覺膚淺的原因。然而他終究理解他們之間差距太遠，在人群裡，Joshua安靜地看著，當Vernon笑起來那麼明亮的樣子用些微沙啞的聲音快速說話，他想，啊，那些都太耀眼了。

太耀眼了，過於眩目，於是就會不小心遺漏掉Vernon真正的樣子。 像下午兩點的太陽，瞇起眼來無法直視。 最近的Vernon也有點像是那樣，他想，耀眼得有些過分，就要失準。Joshua想自己到底還是沒來得及伸手拉住他。

 

Joshua......，是你嗎？

Vernon的聲音從那方響起，他回過頭，果然小孩揉著眼睛輕輕地喊了他一聲。

你醒啦？

嗯。

......餓嗎？

Vernon搖了搖頭。 他從一頭亂髮之中找到了他的雙眼，眼皮有些浮腫，不若平常銳利。Joshua走進廚房，從冰箱拿了罐水。 出來時Vernon還是躺在那裡，他走過去，Vernon皺著眉頭像是想著他們都難以理解的事情，忍不住覺得有些好笑。Joshua把水放在他身旁地板上，正要起身，Vernon卻又喊了他的名字。

Joshua，你要去哪裡？

我去洗澡。

不要走。

 

......什麼？Joshua還來不及反應，但Vernon比他還快就知道了。Just a while. Vernon像是咕噥著，眼神碰撞的時候他才發現自己有些慌張。他看向那雙深邃的眼睛，他以為他早就習慣，然而是Vernon，不是別人。

Vernon睜開眼，長長的睫毛晃動著就把一切看穿，逕自咧開嘴笑了起來。

哥，嘿，不要緊張。

Joshua以為他那樣說了，然而沒有。Vernon小心地從地板上坐起，然後再撐著膝蓋站起，所有的步驟都那麼俐落。Joshua眨了眨有些乾澀的雙眼，Vernon走向他時不再帶著玩味的笑意，然後他們之間就只剩下一步的距離。

下一秒他閉上了雙眼，讓自己被Vernon的擁抱像是海水一樣地淹過。有些陌生，他想，也許是太久沒有這樣子好好地跟誰擁抱。Vernon的手臂是很有力的，他想他又無意識地弓起了脊椎，於是剛好可以將額頭碰上Vernon的肩窩。

Joshua聽見自己的嘆息聲，不是很重的，倒像是紓了口氣。

然後Vernon悶笑了起來，幹嘛？他想聳肩，才後知後覺地想起自己正埋在他的臂彎裡。

 

Vernon已經變成大人了。

明明不久之前，才是小毛頭的樣子。

啊。

......You're so warm.

他想著就輕易說出，Vernon又笑了一聲，聲音很低，就像是他自己在低語。

Hey......

you too, Joshua.

you're so warm to me.

 

Joshua瞇起眼來，Vernon有著和他相仿的氣息，卻又混雜著一些不屬於其他任何人的。那就是Vernon，他想，手臂又再收實了一些。

不要、不要逼自己改變，即使他仍然無法適應。

那麼溫暖，像是大海，或者太陽。或者是，被夏日的豔陽曬得暖暖的海。

都是你。

 


End file.
